Bonding with Blake
by matrix010
Summary: Between episodes 7 and 8 of volume 2, Ruby returns to the dorm to find Blake waiting for her outside, and the two have a heart-to-heart. MonCon November 2015 Winner.


_Bonding with Blake_

This scene is an imagining of what took place between chapters 7 and 8 of volume 2.

Ruby plodded down the dorm corridor, trying to tread as lightly as possible despite her legs feeling as if they'd been stepped on by an ursa from a night of dancing and running in heels. For the second time that night, she gained a new appreciation of Weiss's strength – the girl must have calves of steel. Steel wrapped in ice.

She wasn't just physically drained. Hours sat across from the imposing but polite General Ironwood had sapped all her mental strength. Despite assuring her that her actions were commendable, Ironwood had made the talk feel much more like an interrogation than a simple sharing of what she saw. He had pressed her on details that to his trained military mind must have seemed obvious to pick up: mannerisms, minute bodily details, and more. It wasn't of much use; Ruby had only had a brief encounter with the assailant before she had disappeared.

There would hardly be any reprieve in Ruby's fatigue, either. The next morning she would have to meet Ironwood again, this time with the company of Ozpin and Glynda. Having the two more familiar adults there would help a little, but it would still be an ordeal. Following that, it would be time for team RWBY to pick and begin their shadowing assignment.

As Ruby came closer to her room, her half-lidded eyes noticed a figure lying in front of the door. It was Blake, curled into a ball in her pajamas, her chest rising and falling with the regular cadence of sleep. As Ruby approached, Blake stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh…Ruby, you're finally back. Yang got your message and told us you would be late," she mumbled.

"Blake? What are you doing out here? You should be in bed!" Despite being two years younger, Ruby felt her voice take on a maternal tone. She looked at the bags under Blake's eyes. The blackish-purple crescents had only just been erased the previous day when Yang convinced Blake to get a good night's rest and to take a catnap before the dance.

"I know, I just…I couldn't go to sleep without saying a few things to you." As Blake spoke, Ruby noticed Blake's bow twitching slightly with the movement of her covered ears, just one of many subtle features that had only become obvious after the revelation that Blake was a faunus.

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "What's that, Blake? You could have just told me tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere, you know. You're stuck here with me for the next couple years!" She smirked.

The corner of Blake's mouth moved up slightly, but she retained her somberness. "Ruby, I just needed to say that I'm sorry. My exhaustion…it clouded my judgment. I was hurting the team rather than helping, and I rejected your guidance. If this were a combat situation, I would have jeopardized everyone's safety by pressing on when I wasn't alert enough to do so—"

"Stop that." Ruby's finger hovered over Blake's mouth. "I _know_ , Blake. But it wasn't, and it didn't. We all forgive you. Yes, even Weiss, I see you giving me that look. I understand how you feel. Well, not exactly, but I understand why you feel the way you do. Your whole life has been filled with struggle and violence and betrayal, and now, you're not on the wrong side and you're not helpless. You can finally do something about it." Blake shifted on the cold floor, locking eyes with Ruby. "Blake, we're here to support you; you have more at stake than any of us, and I'm so happy that I'm one of the lucky ones who gets to be on a team with you. All I ask is that you trust that, sometimes, we might see what's best for you when you can't. The most important thing here is teamwork; we all watch out for each other."

Blake nodded, biting her lip ever so slightly. The chill of the night that had suffused into her bones was dispersing now, chased away by the warmth of Ruby's words.

"You're right, Ruby," she said, tracing her fingers over her bow. "Thank you, for everything. Especially for helping convince me to go to the dance. I hate to admit it, but I had a really nice time. Sun's a fun guy, and I really needed the laugh I got from Jaune's little stunt."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah, despite his inexperience he really knows how to bring people together. I guess that's why Ozpin picked him as the leader of JNPR. But you shouldn't be thanking me, Blake. It was Yang who did almost all the work in getting you out."

"I thanked her a lot. And Weiss too. But I didn't want to let the night go by before I had said the same to you." Blake smiled fully for the first time in the conversation. "Yang didn't want me to. She said 'Get to sleep, Blake, or I'll knock you out myself!' And then she tucked me in and everything. But once she fell asleep, I snuck out. I think I woke up Weiss but she just said something about Neptune's abs and then rolled over."

Ruby burst out in giggles, and the high-pitched peals echoed down the hallway. She clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep the laughter trapped in the web of her interlaced fingers. Both Ruby and Blake froze, and Ruby saw Blake's bow wiggle again as Blake listened for any sign that their friends had been disturbed. There was silence behind team JNPR's door, but from team RWBY's came a creak and then a barely intelligible voice.

"I'm trying! I'll get the…Yang of it! Eh?" Yang spoke for a second, then all was quiet.

Ruby's eyes were wide, her hands balled into fists at her chest. Her elbows stuck out comically from her red dress, like the wings of an oversized robin.

"She puns in her sleep!" said Ruby in a squeaky whisper.

Blake smiled again for a moment, then her lips fell back. "I really admire Yang, you know. She holds a lot of pain inside but she never lets it affect her performance. She always charges forward cheerfully. Even her semblance – she takes the hurt head-on and converts that into strength. We're so different in every sense."

"And that's _good_ , Blake," said Ruby, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder, "We need you and your abilities just the way they are. And if you're ever feeling overwhelmed emotionally, let us take care of you first. You're fantastic, Blake. And if we're being honest, aside from Crescent Rose here," she continued, stroking her folded-up scythe with tenderness, "your Gambol Shroud is the coolest weapon on the team."

"You think so?" asked Blake, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Thanks, Ruby. Ozpin really knew what he was doing when he made you the leader. I'm honored to be a part of your team."

"Oh, stop it, you!" Ruby fanned her hands in front of her face, as if cooling down the blush.

"I'm serious though, Ruby."

"You're always serious, Blake." Ruby winked.

"You've just done so much for me. Especially by helping diffuse the tension between me and Weiss. And respecting who I am, and not giving away my secret. You've been bringing the whole team closer and closer together. You take care of everyone else's problems but hardly ever ask for anything yourself." Blake pointed at Ruby for emphasis.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't need much," said Ruby, grinning, "I'm happy to help all of you out!"

"If you ever do need support, though," Blake replied, her yellow eyes staring into Ruby's silver irises, "Don't hesitate to come to us. Don't just give me advice and then not take it yourself."

"Absolutely! But for now, I think what we both need is some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I've been so focused on myself I wasn't even thinking about everything you went through tonight. Yang said you caught an intruder in the CCT? I wish I had been able to help."

"Well, I wouldn't call it _caught_ ," said Ruby, tilting her head and holding her palms up, waving them like a pair of scales balancing. "I pretty much just followed her and then she disappeared. So much for all my huntress training! But hey, don't feel bad, I think you were exactly where you needed to be tonight. Right?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, I was." She paused for a moment before continuing. "How are you so wise for someone two years younger?"

"I don't think I'm wise. But I think I'm learning. I've had a lot thrown at me with not having a mom and now being expected to lead a team. These things just kind of force you to grow quickly."

Blake hugged Ruby, squeezing her little form. "You're doing a great job. Let's get some sleep, but I expect a full report on this mysterious intruder tomorrow. If they're with Torchwick or the White Fang, then we may have found another piece of the puzzle."

"Ugh, how many times am I going to have to repeat this story?" asked Ruby, sticking out her tongue, "Just kidding, Blake. Of course I'll fill you in. But for now, I can hardly think straight."

Blake gave Ruby another hug, marveling at how much her normally stoic exterior had changed over the past few weeks. The two entered their room, taking care to not let in too much light and wake Weiss or Yang. Blake bounded nimbly to her bed, and Ruby took only a moment to kick off her "lady stilts" before going up herself, too tired to even change out of her dress.

As Ruby lay back on the bed, she heard something crinkle. She felt around on the sheets and found a piece of paper. Using the light of her scroll, she read the note.

 _Hey sis, good job hunting baddies while the rest of us were relaxing! I hope you don't get back too too late, but when you do get back, GO STRAIGHT TO BED. We need our leader in tip-top shape tomorrow. I'm proud of you! xoxo Yang_

Ruby gave a little sigh and smiled in the darkness. She tucked the note under her pillow and closed her eyes. "Night, Yang," she whispered. "Night, Ice Queen. Night, Blake." _I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. Our team will be closer than ever now._ The softness of the sheets, coupled with the gentle rocking of the bed from the ropes suspending it, lulled her to sleep.

Blake was awake for a few moments more, eyes closed tightly to counteract her night vision. She had doubted her place at Beacon, but now she felt sure. These were the girls she wanted to be with. This was the team with whom she would save the world.


End file.
